Missing Hinamori!
by SakuMulti
Summary: Rain, it helps make dramatic moments even more so, ne? Well, in this story, it's how it begins. It's what it was like when one girl found… her family.
1. Chapter 1

**Missing Hinamori?**

Summary: Rain, it helps make dramatic moments even more so, ne? Well, in this story, it's how it begins. It's what it was like when one girl found… her family.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Shugo Chara. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

"It's raining it's pouring, the old man is snoring…" A family of four, consisting of a mama, a papa, a young girl, and a fifth grader, sing, unknowing of a girl walking towards their home from down the street. _Knock, Knock_, the door went. "Who could that be?" The mama asked. (I don't know the mama's or papa's names.) "I'll get it!" The little girl yelled, putting her hand up as she ran to the door. "Okay, Ami-chan." The mama and papa said. "While you do that, papa and I will get some snacks." The mama said as she and the papa got up and walked to the kitchen.

The little girl, Ami, wasn't listening because she had already reached the door, having it not far from where they were singing. They had been singing at a table in their family room, the front door within a seconds distance, the same with the kitchen, only it was on the opposite side of the room. "Hello!" Ami yelled as she opened the door. The person who knocked just ignored her and looked around the front room, still on the front porch.

When she saw the fifth grader, still sitting at the table, she walked into the home, over to the fifth grader, dropped down next to her, clutched her sleeve, and buried her head in said sleeve while mumbling, "Nee-san…" over and over again. "Eh? Who are you?" The fifth grader yelled. "Amu-chan, what is it?" The mama asked as she and the papa came out to see what was wrong.

They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the girl clutching the fifth grader's, Amu's, sleeve. "Ah, mama, can you help me?" Amu asked as she shook her sleeve for emphasis. "Sakura-chan!" The mama and papa yelled as they ran to the two girls and picked the stranger, Sakura, up and cradled her in their arms. "Mama? Papa?" Amu asked as she crawled over to them. "Who is she?" "Amu-chan, this is your little sister, Sakura-chan." The mama said, looking to her oldest daughter with tears trailing down her face. "My… little sister?" Amu asked with wide eyes.

She finally took the chance to take in Sakura's appearance. Pink hair, the same color as hers, that went to her shoulders, slightly pale skin, about a head shorter than herself, and every now and then, Amu could see stunning emerald eyes. "Mama? Papa?" Sakura muttered, looking up at the two holding her. "Yes Sakura-chan?" They asked, looking down to her, making a gap in their arms.

She used this chance to run over to Amu and grab her sleeve. "Where's Sakura-chan?" The mama yelled as she got up and started looking around. "Mama, she's right here." Amu said as she pointed to Sakura, who was clutching her sleeve and didn't appear to be letting go any time soon. "Phew." The papa muttered as he and the mama relaxed, dropping their shoulders to show how relieved they were.

"S-So, Sakura, right?" Amu asked, looking down to her younger sister, trying to make small talk, while the small girl only clutched Amu's sleeve tighter. "How old are you?" Amu asked as Sakura looked up to her and answered, smiling, "Nine!" "N-Nine? That would make you a year younger than me." Amu said, looking at Sakura's smiling face. "What will we do for school? She won't be able to be in my class." Amu said as she looked to her parents. "What?" Sakura asked as her eyes became big and teary while she clutched Amu's sleeve tighter. "I-It's okay, Sakura-chan. We'll do whatever we can to be sure you can stay close to Amu-chan, okay?" Their mama said, putting her hands up as one would for a reassuring position. Sakura instantly brightened and replied, "Yes, mama!" And with that she fell asleep on Amu's sleeve. "Ah, Sakura!" Amu slightly yelled. "Shhhhh, Amu-chan! She just fell asleep." The mama and papa said (whispered) as they put their fingers in front of their mouths to make the sign to be quiet.

After discussing sleeping arrangements for that night, it was determined that Sakura would take Amu's room for a few days, until a bed could be delivered, while Amu took the couch (Ya'know, because she's the oldest?). They all slept soundly until the morning, when an alarm went off in both Amu's room, temporarily Sakura's, and the front room, temporarily Amu's sleeping area.

Sakura hid under her, Amu's, blankets until Amu came in to turn the alarm in her room off. After Amu turned off the alarm, Sakura latched herself to Amu's sleeve again, until Amu and herself needed to get dressed, and then she was right back to clutching Amu's school uniform while getting used to her uniform, which was identical to Amu's altered uniform. Sakura's reason: "If Amu-nee-san wears it, then I will too." After Amu and Sakura ate breakfast, and Amu's and Sakura's mama and papa stopped gushing about how cute they were because they matched, Amu and Sakura headed to school.

On the way to school, they came across a little boy being bullied by two boys. (This fallowing part is quoted.)"Hey, you." "Huh?" The two bullying boys asked. "I can't get through." "What's with this girl?" One bully boy asked. "H-Hold it! She can't be…!" The other bully boy said. "It's you!" The little boy being bullied said as he jumped in front of the girl. "The "cool and spicy" girl I heard about in chess club: Hinamori Amu!" The boy continued to yell as he got stars in his eyes. The two bullies started freaking out while they yelled, "Hinamori Amu?" They then started telling some of the rumors about her. "I heard she single handedly defeated the entire soccer team!" "I heard she is feared in all the local schools, and the principals try to appease her!" "We're sorry!" They yelled as they ran away. "Who actually started these rumors?" Amu asked herself. "Thank you very much!" The young boy who had been being bullied said as he came up to Amu, asking for her autograph. "Are you dumb? You were blocking the sidewalk too." Amu said as she walked past the boy. "Be more careful next time." Amu said as she passed him. "Yeah, listen to nee-san." Sakura said as she walked by the boy. "She's cool!" (Quoting done… for now.)The boy yelled as he started doing a weird dance until he registered something in his head. "Wait, nee-san?" But both girls were already gone. "What was that about nee-san?" Sakura asked, moving to the side of Amu, still gripping her sleeve. "Don't worry about it." Amu said. "Okay!" Sakura said as she saluted. Amu chuckled, thus, causing Sakura to smile more.

"Wow!" Sakura said as she starred at the school before her. "Yep, it's amazing, isn't it?" Amu asked as she looked to her little sister. Sakura only nodded. "Now, come on. We need to get you to the office." Amu said as she started walking. "Right!" Sakura said as she fallowed, clutching Amu's sleeve even tighter. "Wow! It's Hinamori-san!" "Hinamori-sama!" "Wait! Who's that?" Fans shouted until they noticed Sakura.

Sakura, not liking the attention, moved closer to Amu and gripped her sleeve until her knuckles turned white. Amu, taking notice of this, glared at everyone that was looking at her and her sister and grabbed her sister's hand after pulling it off of her sleeve. "Nee-san?" Sakura asked as she fallowed Amu from behind. "Come on, we gotta get you to the office, remember?" Amu asked as she sped up a bit. Sakura nodded in response and started walking by Amu.

Soon, they arrived in the office where a little trouble occurred. "No! I won't leave my nee-san!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed Amu's arm instead of just her sleeve while a teacher tried to pull her off and take her to the fourth year moon group. "Come on now! We have to get you to class!" The teacher yelled as he pulled Sakura more. "No! I'll be in the same class as Amu-nee-san!" Sakura yelled, gripping Amu's arm more. The teacher got tired and was switching off with another teacher when Sakura went over to a black board that they, for some weird reason, had in the office. "If I prove I'm smart enough to be in the same class as Amu-nee, you'll let me be with her, right?" Sakura asked, holding Amu's hand as she grabbed a piece of chalk. "Well, essentially, yes. But, you won't understand the classes for fifth year students." A teacher said. "If I prove I can, I can be in Amu-nee's class, right?" Sakura asked. "Yes. If you're so confident in your abilities, give us answers to questions you would receive throughout the year in class and on homework." The same teacher said.

After about an hour of Sakura answering all the fourth grade questions correctly, a deal was made that Sakura could be in the same class as Amu and thus, Amu took Sakura to her class, with a pass because of how long the questions took. "Yay! I get to be in the same class as you, nee-san!" Sakura said happily as she was led through the hallways to her new class. "Yeah, it is pretty nice to know that someone knows the real me." Amu muttered happily as she stopped at a door and knocked on it. "You're late-" The teacher said before Amu shoved the late pass into her teacher's face. "We have a pass." Amu said as she walked into the classroom, Sakura in tow, still holding her sleeve.

After the teacher was finished looking over the late pass he cleared his throat to gain the classes attention. "It would seem that we have a new student. Would you introduce yourself?" The teacher said, gesturing to Sakura and Amu. Sakura looked at the class to see they were mumbling and, every so often, she would catch some of what they were saying. "Who's that girl?" "Why's Hinamori-san allowing her to touch her, much less, to hold her sleeve?" And stuff like that.

After hearing stuff like that, Sakura's confidence went down and she moved behind Amu. Amu, who had heard some of the mumbling, cleared her throat. That gained the classes attention and shut them up. "This girl behind me is Sakura, and if anyone hurts her or makes her sad, such as you all are doing now." Amu said as she started to glare at this point. "And the reason that I'm so protective of her is not because she looks like me, like what some of you thought. The reason I'm protective of her is because…" She let the class wait for the rest to be sure that they were listening. "…She's my little sister." Amu finished as the whole class grew white.

One student raised his hand and Amu called on him. "B-But I-I thought t-that y-you only had one little s-sister." Amu got a tick mark on her forehead. "Yes, I do have another sister, but apparently, to my mother and father, she was kidnapped not to long after she was born. So, if I find out that anyone asks her questions about what happened to her… well, you know." Amu said as she cracked her knuckles. The entire class gulped and said, "Y-Yes, Hinamori-san!" "Good, now, sensei, choose a seat for my sister please." Amu said as she faced her sensei. (Don't know the name, sorry.) "Y-Yes, Hinamori-san. Now, Sakura-san, you can sit over in that corner." The teacher said, pointing to the desk the farthest away from Amu. "But, where does Amu-nee sit?" Sakura asked, looking up at her sensei. "Over there." He said as he pointed to Amu's seat.

When he looked back down to Sakura, she had big teary eyes and she was saying, while gripping Amu's arm, "B-But, tha-that's not n-next to A-Amu-nee." "Ah, i-it's okay, how about you sit there." The teacher said as he pointed to the seat next to Amu. "But i-it's still not next to Amu-nee." Sakura said, her big teary eyes never going away. "W-Well then, where do you want to sit?" The teacher asked and then, five minutes later, Sakura was sitting happily with her new desk touching Amu's desk as Sakura had her arm looped around Amu's. 'W-Well, she certainly is tricky.' Amu thought as she looked at Sakura, who saw her smile and smiled back. 'Oh well, at least I have my little sister next to me.' Amu thought as she looked back up at her sensei with a softened face while thinking about the fun things she could now do with her little sister while Sakura looked at the sensei like a space cadet. (Fruits Basket reference.)

The rest of the day was uneventful except for a few new rumors added to the collection. On the way home, Sakura asked, "Nee-san?" "Yeah?" Amu replied, looking down to Sakura, who was gripping her sleeve and walking next to her. "Why do those people spread such weird rumors about you?" Sakura asked as they got closer to their home. "I'd be lying if I told you that I know why they spread those rumors." Amu said while rubbing the back of her head. Sakura just nodded her head as the two sisters arrived home.

After doing homework, eating dinner, and watching a weird fortune telling show, Sakura went to Amu's room while Amu went to the front room and, when they both thought that everyone was asleep, they went over to the windows in the room. While Amu prayed for her true self, Sakura was doing the same thing, but I'll go more in depth with her wishes. "Guardian angel, please, please, if you're out there, let me help my nee-san. I want to be able to cook for her, I want to be able to draw her, I want to be able to run with her, I want to make her laugh, and I want to be like a cat. That way, no matter what, I can help nee-san and always stay by her side. Even if we get separated, I could sniff her out if I was like a cat and go to her." Sakura said as she fell asleep after saying all of that. Amu fell asleep a little after her.

In the morning, there were two different stories going on. In Sakura's (Amu's) room: "Kya! Five eggs! Maybe I'll be able to help nee-san with these!" Sakura squealed as she clasped her hands together while looking at the five eggs that sat on her (Amu's) bed. (These will be based off of already born charas, just with my own editing.) One egg was plaid orange with black lining in the middle (or whatever it's called) with a pink paintbrush on it. Another egg was plaid blue with black lining in the middle with a yellow smiling mask on one side and a green frowning mask on the other. Another egg was black and white with gray paw marks on it. Another egg was light blue with yellow and orange pom poms on it. And the final egg was yellow with black lining in the middle and had a green whisk on it. "I'll surprise nee-san when they all hatch." Sakura said as she picked up all the eggs in her hands.

With Amu: "AHHHH!" That's pretty much all that she did while running around.

After Sakura had finished dressing, she grabbed a towel, wrapped the eggs in said towel, and then set the eggs in her book bag gently and then she went to have breakfast. Amu did the same thing with the three eggs she had and was a bit more jumpy at breakfast because she didn't want anyone to know about the eggs.

"Nee-san! We have to go!" Sakura yelled to Amu after putting on her shoes. "Y-Yeah! I'm coming!" Amu yelled in reply as she ran to the door and got her shoes on and went outside with Sakura. "I'm looking forward to today nee-san!" Sakura said as she pumped her fist in the air. "Why?" Amu asked as she watched how excited her sister got with that question. "It's a secret! But it shouldn't take too long to come out! I can't wait to show you!" Sakura yelled with stars in her eyes. "A-Ano… Okay?" Amu said as she sweat dropped at her sister's enthusiasm over a secret that she wanted Amu to know as well.

Then, Sakura realized something and popped back to reality. "Nee-san, what do you think about guardian angels?" Sakura asked as she saw her sister stiffen. "A-Ano, they would probably be cool." Amu said, cursing herself for being so easy to read. Lucky for her, Sakura would never question her about something she didn't want to talk about. Instead, she just smiled and went back to imagining whatever she had been imagining before.

When they arrived at school, they saw/heard squealing girls. "Kya! Lovely as always! Seiyo Academy's guardians!" And then two fan girls went over to Amu and Sakura. "Hinamori sisters, since you just transferred, you might not know them." (Quoting time.) "They're called "guardians" because they are students who are for students: a special student council! They protect us from strict school rules and keep us safe from insecurities. Truly, they are guardians! The king's chair, Hotori Tadase-sama. The queen's chair, Fujisaki Nadeshiko-sama. The jack's chair, Soma Kukai-sama. The ace chair, Yuiki Yaya-sama. The guardians have a royal garden where they drink tea. And above all, the guardians have that royal cape! Royal overdose!" The two girls explained and ended while jumping. "Well, those capes are kind of…" Amu started before being interrupted by Sakura. "The capes are kind of cool, but, to me, they make them seem egotistical." "I-I guess you have a point, Sakura." Amu said and as she said it, Sakura smiled so brightly and hugged Amu. "W-What is it?" Amu asked, startled from the spontaneous show of affection. "You agreed with me! I'm celebrating!" Sakura said as she continued to hug Amu. 'I-I guess little sisters try to earn approval from their older sisters.' Amu thought as Sakura let her go.

Suddenly, a group of kids came by and swept Sakura away. Neither really knew what was going on until they looked around. The group of kids had carried Sakura to the side of the school and, it being her second day, she didn't know where she was or how to get back to Amu. "A-Amu-nee-san? Amu-nee?" Sakura started calling out, too scared to move.

After a few minutes of waiting, Sakura sat down and pulled her legs close to her and put her head on her knees. "T-This is why I w-want to be l-like a cat." Sakura said through sniffles. Soon after saying that, Sakura's black and white egg floated out of her book bag and gained her attention by lightly tapping her head. "Huh?" Sakura asked, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve, as she looked up. "Don't cry, we'll find your nee-san." The egg said before there was a glow and a little person appeared. "W-Who're you?" Sakura asked as she sniffled a bit. "I'm your guardian chara, Neko!" The little person, Neko, said as she stuck her thumb up.

Neko had one black cat ear and one white cat ear on her head and her tail was black and white split in a wavy design with the black on the tail being on the same side on the white ear and the white side of the tail being on the same side as the black ear. She had normal hands, one black sneaker and one white sneaker, and black and white hair that went to her mid-back, being split in a zigzag pattern down her scalp. She had on a black and white tank top that split down the middle and black and white pants that split horizontally. She had a little bracelet on her wrist with black and white circular beads with smaller gray beads in between each one, going black, gray, white, gray, black, gray, white, gray, and so on. She had one black eye and one gray eye, the black eye being on the side with the white ear and the gray eye being on the side with the black ear. (Just ask if you need examples of some of the stuff, it's probably confusing, sorry.)

After Sakura was done sniffling, she asked as she got up, "Guardian chara? What's that?" "I'm your would-be self, the part of you that wants to be like a cat for this exact reason." Neko explained as she floated over to Sakura and landed on her shoulder. She then sniffed the air. "Go that way, Amu-chan's that way!" Neko said as she pointed in the direction leading back to the front of the school while grinning. "Okay!" Sakura said as she started walking in the direction Neko was pointing.

"So, Neko?" Sakura asked as she continued walking in the directions Neko was telling her to go. "Yeah?" Neko asked as she looked at her owner. "Will Amu-nee be able to see you?" Sakura asked, looking to her chara. "Yep! She has eggs too!" Neko said as she pointed in a new direction. "Amu-nee has eggs too? Yay! That means I can show her later and she won't get mad because she was also hiding them!" Sakura cheered to herself. Neko grinned and then smelled the air and pointed one last direction. "If you what to keep us secret, I'll hide in your bag when we get close to Amu-chan, just keep going that way, okay?" Neko asked as she stood on Sakura's shoulder while pointing in the final direction. "Okay." Sakura said, grinning down to her chara as it started floating by her side.

While Sakura was heading back, Amu was freaking out. "Sakura! Sakura, where are you?" Amu called as she started running around, calling her sister's name. She didn't notice that her red egg was shaking. The king's chair, Hotori Tadase, noticed her distress and went over to her, the rest of the guardians fallowing. "What seems to be the problem?" Tadase asked as he and the rest of the guardians stopped in front of Amu. "My little sister! I can't find her!" Amu said in distress, not caring that she was talking to some of the most popular people in the school. "Well, she should know her way around here right? It's not like she just started yesterday, right?" The jack's chair, Soma Kukai, said before he saw Amu's expression. "S-Sorry." Kukai said as Yaya cut in. "Where did you last see her?" Yaya questioned as she pulled out a notepad. "Well, she was next to me one second and then a big group of kids came by and I think she may have gotten caught in it." Amu said as she started looking around more, her egg shaking more.

Back with Sakura, they were closing in on their target. "There! There's Amu-chan!" Neko said as she flew ahead of Sakura. Sakura looked forward and saw the distressed Amu talking to the guardians. "Amu-nee-san!" Sakura yelled as she sprung forward and hugged Amu. "S-Sakura! Where were you?" Amu questioned, hugging her younger, smaller sister back. "I got pulled away." Sakura said as the guardians just stayed where they were. "But, I did make a new friend!" Sakura said as she and Amu spilt and Sakura took hold of Amu's sleeve. "Really? Who?" Amu asked as she looked down happily to her younger sister. "Her name's Neko-" Sakura said and then cut herself off. "Neko, odd name. Was it a cat you made friends with?" Tadase asked, watching as Sakura stiffened. "Ano, y-yeah! That's right! I made a friend with a cat." Sakura said and then started laughing nervously. "Sakura, is there something you're hiding?" Amu asked. "W-Well, yeah, but it's because I want to show you later." Sakura said as she started twiddling her fingers. "Can't you show me now?" Amu asked, giving Sakura puppy eyes.

The guardians just kind of stood there and listened to the conversation. "Do you think they forgot about us?" Tadase whispered to Kukai. "Seems like it." Kukai whispered back. They focused on the conversation again after Amu's puppy eyes had been activated. "Okay nee-san! I can't stand your puppy eyes!" Sakura said as she tried to hide the shame to losing to her older sister. "Neko." Sakura said as she opened the flap of her bag. Neko shot up and held her hand out in a peace sign while floating in front of Sakura, facing her. "Neko's the name and helping you is my game!" Neko stated as she went over to Sakura's shoulder.

"N-Neko? But you said that Neko was a cat." Amu said as she pointed to the little being on Sakura's shoulder. "Hey! I'm part cat!" Neko yelled. "Y-Yeah, Neko's pretty cool, huh? She's the one who helped me find you." Sakura said as she put her hand up to her shoulder for Neko to climb on. She did and she stiffened and slowly looked over to the guardians. "S-Sakura-chan, who're they?" Neko asked as she pointed a shaky finger to the guardians. "Well, they're the guardians, why? Is something wrong?" Sakura asked as she looked at the guardians to see they all had wide eyes and gaping mouths. "Kya! What's wrong with them?" Sakura asked as she hid behind Amu. "I-I don't know, but we better get to class, come on." Amu said as she grabbed Sakura's hand and quickly dragged them to their classroom, Neko just barely keeping up with them. "A-A chara bearer with a cat chara?" The guardians muttered. "It would seem so." The guardians own charas said as they came out of hiding.

When Sakura and Amu arrived in class, they were panting and just barely made it to their seats before anyone else came in. The rest of the day was uneventful until an assembly was called. Tadase was talking while Sakura was leaning on Amu's arm and falling asleep while Amu was thinking about something. "…Alright, if anyone has anything to add, please raise your hand." Tadase said, standing at his podium. Amu sprung up, causing Sakura to wake up and let go of her sister just in time. "I do! I thank you for helping me find my sister. I also want you to know that I like you, prince!" Amu yelled. "Please don't say irrelevant things and, I'm sorry but I already like someone." Tadase said, causing Amu to run out from embarrassment and sadness.

Sakura had just fully awoken when Tadase started talking to Amu and, when Amu ran out, Sakura sprung up and yelled, "What's wrong with you! You could've been nicer!" And then she turned to run after her sister. Amu had run out of the school and continued to run without looking where she was going. "Nee-san! Nee-san, where are you?" Sakura called before she saw a flash of pink, which she fallowed. "Sakura-chan, do you need help?" Neko asked as she came out of Sakura's bag and started floating by her. "Yes! I want to find my nee-san! Please help me Neko!" Sakura yelled while Neko nodded. "Character Change: From a girl who can't smell her nee-san to a girl who can!" Neko yelled as one black cat ear and one white cat ear appeared on Sakura's head and a black and white tail, split in a wavy pattern down the middle, appeared on Sakura.

Sakura sniffed the air and followed the smell of Amu. When she found Amu, she was looking up an unfinished building to see her older sister freaking out. "Nee-san!" Sakura yelled, but it wasn't loud enough to reach the top. "I can't get to nee-san. I have to! Neko!" Sakura said. "Right! Character Change: From a girl who can't climb this building to a girl who can!" Neko yelled as Sakura begun climbing up the building, reaching the top in less than a minute.

When she got to the top, Neko undid the chara change and went back into Sakura's bag while Sakura ran over to Amu and hugged her. "Sakura! What are you- How did you get up here?" Amu asked as started freaking out even more. "I climbed up here." Sakura said as she looked at her older sister. They both heard something from behind, or in front in Amu's case, them and looked to see a high school student jumping around the construction equipment until he landed on part of the unfinished building.

"So you're a Chara Bearer." The high school student said as he showed off his tail by swishing it around. "Another weirdo? And this one has cat ears." Amu asked no one as she pulled Sakura closer to her. The high school student then jumped from where he was and started walking towards them and didn't stop until he was a few feet away. He then started to sniff the air.

When he stopped, Amu asked, "What?" "It seems you have more eggs." He said as another cat chara came out from behind him. "Two of them." Said the little cat. "Who're you guys?" Amu asked. "Be careful Amu-chan. These guys are after your-" Amu's chara, Ran, said before being flicked away. "So your name is Amu?" The boy asked as he got behind Amu, who had turned to see where Ran got flicked to. He hadn't of seemed to notice Sakura.

The boy took that opportunity to grab Amu's other eggs from her pocket. "Found them." The boy said as he held them up for Amu to see. "Give them back you egg thief!" Ran yelled after floating back. "Looks like they're about to be born." The boy said as he sniffed them. "We have the Humpty Lock too! We got quite the haul today, nya~." The little cat said as he held up a pad lock. "Ikuto, let's go." The little cat said as he started to float away. "Yeah." The boy, Ikuto, agreed as he started to walk after the little cat. "Wait!" Amu and Ran yelled. 'My eggs are… My eggs… Who I want to be…' Amu thought as she got ready to run but was too late. "What are you doing to my eggs?" Amu yelled as she was about to run but was stopped dead in her tracks.

Sakura had noticed how stressed Amu had become and so, she decided, that when Amu showed signs of running after the boy, she would do it instead. As Amu questioned about her eggs, Sakura took this chance to charge at Ikuto, who, somehow, hadn't noticed her and as she was running, she yelled, "What are you doing to Amu-nee's eggs?" And then she jumped forward and caught Ikuto off guard as she reached for Amu's eggs. She wasn't able to grab the eggs because they slipped from Ikuto's hand. But, Sakura continued to reach for the eggs and caught them, but she ended up falling from the building. "Sakura!" Amu yelled as she jumped after her. "Sakura-chan! Amu-chan!" Neko and Ran yelled, flying after the two. 'Another cat chara? But that Amu girl only had three. Then, that means, that other girl, Sakura, she has charas too?' Ikuto thought as he watched them fall. "They fell." The small cat stated.

"Amu-chan, let's jump again! Let's do another Character Change!" Ran yelled as Amu grabbed Sakura and pulled her close. "But-!" Amu started before Ran cut her off. "Believe! Believe in who you want to be!" "Who I want to be…" Amu muttered as she remembered the wish that started all this. "I truly want to be!" Amu yelled, causing the pad lock the small cat was holding to glow and for it to fly to her. When Amu grabbed the lock, she changed. No one noticed when Tadase appeared at the end of the construction site and said, "That's…"

Amu landed on the ground and then jumped and flew up into the sky as Ikuto, the small cat and Tadase watched. "It can't be…" Ikuto started. "Character Transformation?" Tadase finished. "Amu-nee?" Sakura asked as she looked up to Amu's face. "Sakura, are you okay?" Amu asked, holding Sakura tight so she wouldn't fall. 'This is strange; my body's as light as a feather!' Amu thought as she started to glide with Sakura in her arms. "Great job Amu-chan! You can already do a Character Transformation already!" Ran and Neko said. "Character Transformation?" Amu and Sakura asked. "It's when you use one hundred twenty percent of your Guardian Chara's power." Ran explained. "And, if I'm not mistaken, Sakura-chan can do it too!" Neko announced. "Really?" Ran asked Neko. "Yep, she was just too busy holding her sister's eggs." Neko explained.

Amu then looked down and saw how high up she and Sakura were and started freaking out again. "Amu-chan, believe in yourself! If you don't…" Ran started before Amu went back to normal. "Amu-chan! Sakura-chan!" Ran and Neko yelled as they dived for the two.

When Amu and Sakura were about to hit the ground, a yellow substance caught them. Ran and Neko sighed in relief. When the yellow substance disappeared, Amu and Sakura found themselves in Tadase's arms, well, Sakura in Amu's arms and Amu in Tadase's arms. "T-The prince." Amu mumbled as Sakura turned so she was facing up.

"You again, little king?" Ikuto asked as he landed on another piece of machinery. "It's against the rules to go after eggs right after they're born!" Tadase said as he Set Amu down who set Sakura down. "Not to mention, you tried to get your hands on the Humpty Lock. Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase said as he stood up. "I think it's your fault for leaving it there, nya~." The little cat said as it floated forwards a bit. "I won't give you the Embryo!" Tadase yelled as he got ready to fight. "Embryo?" Amu and Sakura asked as Sakura handed Amu her eggs and Neko landed on Sakura's shoulder.

Ikuto closed his palm and a large claw appeared and, before it hit any of them, Tadase called, "Holy Crown!" and blocked the attack. "They're gone." Amu mumbled. "They're good at stirring up trouble." Tadase muttered. "I guess he ran away." Amu mumbled. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Tadase asked as he put a handkerchief on Amu's cheek.

Sakura, having heard what he said earlier, did the one thing that made sense to her. She kicked him down _there_. He quickly fell to the ground and begun rolling around. "S-Sakura! Why did you do that?" Amu asked as she tried to reason with the pouting girl. "He hurt you earlier, right? I don't want you to get hurt again." Sakura muttered. 'Sakura…' Amu thought as she hugged Sakura.

Soon, the queen's chair, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, came and started saying, "Hotori-kun, we need-" but cut herself off after seeing him rolling around and the two sisters hugging. "M-May I take Hotori-kun back to school?" Nadeshiko asked as she walked over to Amu and Sakura. "Sure! Just one second." Sakura said as she walked over to Tadase, who was getting up, and kicked him down _there_ again. "Why?" Tadase asked as he looked up to Sakura. "Because, you hurt Amu." Sakura said as she grabbed Amu's hand and started walking home. "W-Wow Sakura, you really don't like Tadase-kun, huh?" Amu asked as they turned a street. "Nope, he hurt your feelings so now he's an enemy and I'll be sure that he's sorry for what he did." Sakura said as she got an evil glint and a dark aura surrounded her. "D-Don't go to over board, okay?" Amu asked her sister. "Okay!" Sakura said as she faced Amu, all signs of evil gone.

"You think they forgot about me?" Ran asked Neko. "Maybe Amu-chan, but Sakura-chan is being quiet about how many eggs she has, as far as Amu-chan knows, I'm the only one, and I want to keep it that way, so I'm counting on you, Ran!" Neko said as she pointed her finger at Ran, and then continued. "To keep mine and Sakura's secret until all of my siblings have hatched!" "R-Right!" Ran said as she saluted. "Come on!" Sakura called to the two. "C-Coming!" The two yelled as they started to fly back to Amu and Sakura. "I told you she remembered us." Neko said as she sat on Sakura's shoulder and Ran on Amu's. "I guess you were right." Ran said as she shrugged. "So far, I've been right about everything I've guessed on, right Sakura-chan?" Neko asked as she crossed her arms over her chest proudly. "That's right Neko!" Sakura agreed as she stuck her arm in the air.

The rest of the way home, Amu, Sakura, Neko, and Ran just chatted. They didn't feel Amu's blue egg wobble a bit or Sakura's blue egg wobble a bit.

XwX

My longest chapter out of all my stories yet! 10 pages and 6,154 words in the story; not including this and disclaimer up. Please review and comment about how you feel about Saku-chan's hatred for Tadase-kun and suggest stuff she'll do to him, please! I may use it! I plan to finish the next chapter soon! Sorry for all the quoting!

XwX

Thank you for reading and Happy Easter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Missing Hinamori!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Shugo Chara. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

'What was all that yesterday? Was that even me?-' Amu was thinking while sitting at her desk before her door was slammed open and two figures knocked her to the ground. "S-Sakura! A-Ami! I can't breathe!" Amu yelled. "Sorry (O)nee-san." Ami and Sakura said at the same time. "Amu-nee, I finally got my own bed and my own room!" Sakura yelled as she picked Ami up and put her on her shoulders. "Yeah! Onee-san's room is the same size as yours!" Ami yelled. "Well, that's nice, but Sakura and I need to get to school, right Sakura?" Amu said as she got up and grabbed her book bag, which already had her eggs inside. "I guess." Sakura said as she sat Ami down. "Bye, bye Ami!" Sakura called as she got her shoes on. "Bye onee-sans!" Ami yelled back as she waved to the retreating backs of her sisters.

"Nya~!" Neko said as she stretched out on Sakura's shoulder. "I got some good sleep last night, how about you Ran?" Neko asked Ran as she got up and floated over to Amu's bag and opened the top flap. "Eh? You're still asleep?" Neko asked no one as she decided that Ran was smart and went over to Sakura's shoulder again and fell asleep. Sakura giggled at her chara and then thought of something.

Not looking at Amu, Sakura asked, "Ne, nee-san?" "Yeah?" Amu replied, yawning. "Boo!" Sakura yelled as she jumped in front of Amu. "W-What was that for?" Amu asked, getting up after being scared to the floor. "Aw, it didn't do what I wanted it to." Sakura said as she looked down. "And what, exactly, were you trying to do?" Amu asked as they started walking again. "I was trying to make you laugh." Sakura mumbled. "Oh, well, you don't do that to make people laugh; you do that to scare people." Amu said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Really? Then I have a lot to learn." Sakura said, continuing to look down. "I-It's okay Sakura. I'm sure you'll be able to get me laugh." Amu said, making Sakura brighten instantly. "Okay then! I vow, that by the end of the day, I shall make you laugh!" Sakura declared as she put her arm in the air while Neko got up long enough to put up her thumbs up and then went back to sleep.

Amu sighed as she reached the door of her class room, Sakura clutching her sleeve and getting ready to kick any boy, especially a blonde one if he decided to come in. 'I don't want to go in, but I don't think Sakura will let me leave.' Amu thought as she looked down to her younger sister who looked ready to enter a boxing match. 'Well, here goes.' Amu thought as she opened the door.

Everyone was quiet when Amu came in and Sakura was sending them glares that were colder than her sister's. When Amu sat down, Sakura sat down right next to her and then a group of girls came over telling Amu how cool she was for confessing her feelings and that Tadase didn't know what he was doing.

In the mid of the girls complimenting Amu the door opened and Nadeshiko and Tadase walked in. There were murmurs about how great they were and what they were doing there. Nadeshiko and Tadase walked over to Amu and Sakura and, as soon as Tadase stopped in front of Sakura, he was rolling on the ground after Sakura kicked him down _there_ again. Nadeshiko and Amu sweat dropped as Sakura started to hit Tadase with the black board's eraser while Neko slapped him with a fish she got from somewhere. "S-She still hasn't gotten over yesterday, has she?" Nadeshiko asked Amu. "It would appear not." Amu responded. "H-Help." Tadase mumbled but no one paid attention to him as Sakura grabbed a fish from wherever and joined Neko with the fish slapping.

While the fish slapping was in progress, Nadeshiko was handing Amu a letter and telling her to come to the Royal Garden after school and to bring Sakura. She then whispered that Tadase would tell them about the eggs, if he was conscious. Then, Nadeshiko bid farewell, forgetting about Tadase. "A-Ano, Nadeshiko-san!" Amu called. "Yes?" She asked as she walked back into the room. "I-I think you forgot something." Amu said, pointing to the prince that was being fish slapped, even some girls who were on Amu's side had started slapping him with fish. "O-Oh yeah, I guess I forgot about him." Nadeshiko said as she scratched her cheek. "Can you hold back your sister? She seems to be the leader of the attack." Nadeshiko asked as she slowly inched towards the fish slapping. "R-Right." Amu said as she reached forward and grabbed Sakura by her uniform's collar, causing her to look like a cat. "Hurry! Save me, please!" Tadase yelled as the fish slowly died down after the leader had been taken away. Nadeshiko complied and grabbed his foot and dragged him away.

Every boy in the class was looking at Sakura and started mumbling stuff like 'cute and protective!' while the girls were either cheering, gaping, or glaring; mainly cheering. "Now Sakura, do I really have to say that you don't beat people with fish?" Amu asked as she set Sakura in her seat. "But I wasn't beating him; I was slapping him with the fish." Sakura said as she faced Amu. "Okay then, don't slap people with fish." Amu said as she sat down. Sakura just nodded her head as Ran bonked Neko over the head, scolding her about bringing the fish out in the first place, which eventually started a war until both of them passed out from to many bonks to the head.

Later, in P.E., Amu was thinking of reasons why she needed to go to the tea party and then she thought about how she would be able to see the prince again before she froze and looked to her little sister who was playing with Neko. 'S-She beat him again.' Amu thought as she watched how every now and then, Neko's and Sakura's lips would move, like they were planning something. While Ran was flying around, Amu was freaking out until Ran told her that normal people couldn't see charas.

The third year students were also outside and Amu's biggest fan was having some issues with the horizontal bars. The third year gym teacher asked the fifth years if any of them could show an example when Amu shot up and yelled, "I'll do it!" Amu then ran over to the bars and did a bunch of forward flips and then jump off and spun in midair and landed on her feet. "Go, go, Amu-chan!"Ran cheered, not seeing the blue egg open slightly

Amu started to argue with Ran, after P.E., in the bathroom and threatened to flush her down the toilet. Amu's blue egg was on the ground as a little girl looked through the crack before she closed it and started rolling away. "Come on, get back in the bag." Amu said as she opened up her bag for Ran to go into. "Amu-chan! We have trouble!" Ran yelled as Amu looked into the bag. "My egg!" Amu said urgently as she got prepare to search before she realized her next class was starting soon. "Afterschool!" Ran suggested and, although not liking it that much, Amu agreed.

They were sketching partner's faces today in Arts and Crafts and, poor, Amu had gotten Yamabuki Saya. Saya was going on about how she wouldn't forgive Amu if she didn't sketch her perfectly when someone Character Changed with Amu and had her draw Saya with the most elegance anyone had seen. "Ran, was that you again?" Amu asked as she faced Ran. "No! I'm only good at sports!" Ran defended herself.

Sakura tugged on Amu's sleeve to get her attention and she did. "Is that who you're looking for nee-san?" Sakura asked, pointing to the window where a little, blue girl was floating. "Yes! Thank you Sakura!" Amu said as she ran out of the classroom, saying that she had to go to the bathroom.

It seems that, the day before, Sakura had been so excited about Neko that she made her own plush that looked like Neko. Sakura went over to her bag after Amu left the room and picked her little doll up and out of her bag while Neko floated out. Sakura clutched the doll tightly and, with her small frame, people started talking about how she looked like a doll and was super cute. Sakura wasn't smiling and looked almost crestfallen, possibly because she knew that she couldn't go with her sister.

She didn't notice her blue egg float up and over to her until, like what Neko did, it lightly tapped her head. Sakura looked up, replacing her crestfallen look with a look of confusion. "Now, now. Let's turn that frown upside down!" The egg said as there was a soft glow before a little chara came out while balancing on a little ball.

Sakura thought that the little chara was adorable and very talented and couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. The little chara smiled. "Ne, what's your name?" Sakura asked as she walked over to the window and sat on the window seal, which was surprisingly wide enough for her to sit on, while Neko and the new chara floated with her and sat on her shoulders when she sat down. "My name is Minami! I'm the part of you that wants to make people laugh! People like Amu-chan!" Minami said as she jumped on her little ball that seemed to pop up every now and then.

Minami had yellow and green hair that went down to the middle of her back and split down her scalp. She had on a joker's hat with two bells on the ends of each side. It was the same color as her hair except it was split with yellow being on the side of the green part of the hair and the green on the side of the yellow part of the hair. Under one eye, the one on the side with the yellow hair, she had a green tear drop painted on and under her other eye, the one on the side with the green hair, she had a yellow crescent shape on its side painted on. She had one yellow eye, on the side with the green hair, and one green eye, on the side with the yellow hair. She had a little dress that went to her knees and was striped diagonally with yellow and green, the pattern going yellow, green, yellow, green, and so on. The sleeves went down to her wrists and ended with slight puffs to ends. She had yellow and green tights on, being split down the middle, the yellow being on the side with green hair and the green being on the side with the yellow hair, but the colors were lighter than the rest of her clothes by just a bit. She had one green shoe, on the side with the green hair, that curled at the end a bit and one yellow shoe, on the side with the yellow hair, and curled a bit as well. Her ball was patterned blue, light blue, blue, light blue, and so on. (Just ask if you need examples of some of the stuff, it's probably confusing, sorry. Same as last time.)

"So, you'll help me make nee-san laugh?" Sakura asked as she watched as Minami did a one-hand-handstand on her ball. "Yep! Especially by the end of the day!" Minami said as she started snickering. "So you already know my vow. Let's go!" Sakura said, holding her doll with one hand, Neko on her right shoulder, and Minami on her left shoulder after her ball disappeared, while pointing to the door and walking out of it, not giving an excuse.

Amu was chasing her new chara to try and catch her. Amu tried many times to catch her but failed each time. After Ran asked why the chara was running when she's Amu's chara, she introduced herself as, "Miki, someone who Amu-chan wants to be." She then explained that if Amu didn't stop hesitating soon, she would disappear. "No way…" Amu said as she looked at the two charas in front of her until Ran confirmed what Miki had said. Ran then started pleading for Amu to believe in the two and Amu said that she would and so on. "Nee-san!" Sakura yelled as she jumped on Amu from behind while Neko pounced on Ran, knocking her from the air, and Minami pounced on Miki, knocking her from the air. "S-Sakura! What are you doing here?" Amu asked as Sakura jumped off of her, her charas doing the same. "We came to find you!" Sakura said as she held her doll in view and Neko flew over. "So, without a further a dui, I present to you, Amu-nee, Minami!" Sakura announced as she and Neko threw confetti in the air as Minami shot up and started doing tricks on her ball.

"W-What? You had another?" Amu asked as she stared at the new chara in shock. "Yep! And she'll help me with my vow. Minami! Neko! Plan A!" Sakura yelled. "Right!" The charas said as they, and Sakura, jumped on Amu and started tickling her. "S-Stop it!" Amu said as she laughed. Sakura smiled and stood up, quickly grabbing the doll that had to be thrown to the side for the plan to work. "Haha! I fulfilled my vow! All thanks to Minami's clever brain and Neko's fast thinking!" Sakura announced, standing proud with her charas doing the same next to her. "C-Come on! We need to get back to class!" Amu said as she grabbed her sister's hand and Amu's charas grabbed Sakura's chara's hands. They didn't see or hear the figure behind a nearby tree as he said, "Looks like Seiyo Academy is a pretty fun place."

After school, Amu and Sakura were walking to the Royal Garden, Sakura clutching her doll tightly with her charas on her shoulders. Amu and Sakura opened the door and peeked their heads in to see if anyone was in and then they walked in, Sakura never loosening her grip from her doll of Neko.

"Hello, Amu-san, Sakura-s-" Tadase started but was cut off as his foot was stepped on really hard. "S-Sakura!" Amu called. "Right, coming!" Sakura said happily as she skipped over to Amu. "Wow, she really doesn't like you, huh?" Kukai said jokingly. "W-What do you think." Tadase said as he grabbed his foot. "Uh, r-right." Kukai said while rubbing the back of his head. Nadeshiko cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention. "As Hotori-kun was saying, welcome to the Royal Garden."

After a little while, everyone was sitting down, having tea. "I guess we should start with introductions." Tadase said, looking at Amu. "The Guardians' King's Chair: Hotori Tadase. I'm in the fifth grade, like you two. My Guardian Chara's name is Kiseki." Tadase said, ignoring the painful kicks he was receiving from underneath the table as Sakura glared at him. "The Queen's Chair: Fujisaki Nadeshiko. I'm also a fifth-grader. She is Temari." Nadeshiko said, Temari flying over when she was mentioned. "The Ace's Chair: Yuiki Yaya, I'm in the fourth grade. I like anything and everything cute! This is Pepe-chan. Nice to meet you!" Yaya said, motioning to Pepe at the end. "The Jack's Chair: Soma Kukai. I'm a sixth-grader. I'm also captain of the soccer team. This is Daichi." Kukai said, sticking his thumb towards Daichi at the end.

"U-Um, I am…" Amu started, spring up from her chair, Sakura, getting up but not dropping her glare from Tadase. "We know everything about you, Hinamori Amu-san and Hinamori Sakura-san." Nadeshiko said. Soon, the guardians were showing how that was true by telling Amu stuff she already knew about herself. Soon, Amu was arguing with the guardians while they just stood calm and collected. Sakura got up and walked over to Tadase, who hadn't been with the other guardians bugging her sister.

"Tadase. Say sorry to Amu." Sakura said as she stopped in front of Tadase, doll still in her arms. "W-What?" Tadase asked before he was hit over the head with fish. "Nice job!" Sakura said as she gave a thumbs up to Neko and Minami. Sakura then grabbed his foot and dragged him over to Amu. "Amu-nee, I think Tadase has something to say." Sakura said as she dropped his foot. "Y-Yeah, I'm sorry for not being nicer." Tadase said as the guardians stared at Sakura as she skipped over to Amu and grabbed her sleeve.

Yaya noticed the doll Sakura had tucked under her arm and grabbed it from her. Sakura noticing this, started jumping to try and get the doll from Yaya, who was holding it up while inspecting it. "Give it back!" Sakura demanded as she continued to jump for the doll. "This is really good, where did you get it?" Yaya asked as she looked down to Sakura before being hit upside the head, making her drop the doll into Sakura's arms. "You don't take dolls from little kids." Kukai scolded as he watched Yaya act like a baby until he felt someone tug on his cape.

He turned around to see Sakura looking at him with a huge smile. "Thank you Souma-san!" Sakura said as she bowed. "Yeah, it was nothing, but Yaya was right. It really is good. Where did you get it?" Kukai asked as he knelt so he could see the doll without taking it. "Oh, I made it last night; I plan to make another one for Minami tonight." Sakura said as Minami popped in Kukai's face, scaring him and making him jump back. Sakura started laughing and high fived her chara. "Good one Minami." Sakura said as Neko patted Minami on the back to tell her job well done.

After a few minutes of watching Sakura mess with Kukai and Yaya, Nadeshiko said, "We also know about your charas, Ran and Miki, but we don't know Sakura-san's charas." "Neko, Minami!" Sakura yelled after the two took her doll and started floating around with Sakura chasing them. "Now we know them." Nadeshiko said as she smiled. Something then clicked in Amu's head. "What are Guardian Chara's anyway?" "Look at this." Tadase said as he handed Amu a book.

After Amu read the book, the guardians explained what charas were while Sakura continued to chase Neko and Minami. Soon after the explanation, Tadase asked for Amu to join the guardians, knowing that if Amu joined, Sakura would too. Tadase then explained how an X-egg is born. "X-egg?" Amu asked. "When that happens, I'm sure your Character Transformation will be really useful! Yep!" Kukai stated as he and Nadeshiko appeared at Amu's sides. "No one else here can do them, after all." Nadeshiko stated as Yay came running through, saying that she wanted to see a Character Transformation.

Amu then explained about how she didn't think that she could do it again. "Will you become a guardian?" Tadase asked as sparkles appeared around him. "No!" Amu stated, dueling with herself as Ran and Miki decided to help Sakura. Yaya argued with Amu until Amu said that she just didn't want to wear the Royal Cape. "The cape?" "That's it?" Kukai asked and then Nadeshiko asked.

Amu then argued that it went against her fashion philosophy and Kukai started laughing at Amu. Not noticing how three people, one human and two charas, stopped where they were and got glints in their eyes. Kukai then said how Amu passed and then Amu countered with the fact that she wasn't joining. The people with the evil glint in their eyes got closer. "No matter what?" Tadase asked, pulling his sparkle attack. "I'm sorry!" Amu yelled as she ran away, leaving the poor guardians with Sakura.

"Oh man." Kukai said as he rubbed the back of his head, not noticing how, when Tadase turned around he froze. "Didn't she forget Sakura-san?" Nadeshiko asked no one as Kukai turned around along with Yaya and Nadeshiko. "You made Amu-nee run away." Sakura stated darkly as she, Neko, and Minami pulled out fish. "Not the fish!" Tadase pleaded as he took a step back. Sakura just chuckled darkly. All that was heard for a while were the screams of the guardians and the sounds of slaps.

"Ah, I forgot Sakura." Amu said as she came back to see the guardians stacked in a pile going Tadase, Kukai, Yaya, and then Nadeshiko, while Sakura sat on top of them, drinking some tea with her doll in her lap. When she saw Amu, she jumped down from the guardians; doll tucked under her arm and teacup in hand, set the cup on the table, and jumped over to Amu and grabbed her sleeve. "Let's go to the yard of the school." Sakura said as she started to drag Amu away, their charas fallowing her. "Y-Yeah." Amu said shakily as she let herself be dragged.

Amu was complaining while lying on the bench while Sakura was sitting on the ground, talking about the designs of Minami's doll with her charas. They heard a grunt and looked over to the horizontal bars to see Amu's fan. After trying a few times, he saw Sakura and Amu. He and Amu then started to have a conversation while Sakura played with her doll. They didn't notice a figure at the top of the school as he looked down at them.

"I don't think my dream will come true, anyway." The boy said. "What's your dream?" Sakura asked as she looked up and over to him. "I want to have the best grades in the school." He said and then said the second part of his dream. "But…" "But?" Amu and Sakura asked after he said but. "It's obvious it'll never come true." He said as his heart's egg was turned black and came out of him. "Nee-san." Sakura said as she went over to Amu and grabbed her sleeve. "What is it?" Sakura asked as she buried her head in Amu's sleeve. "It's an X-egg." Neko stated as she scowled. "No way!" Amu said as she pulled Sakura closer as the boy got up and started mumbling about how he's worthless.

When Amu denied that she and Sakura thought that he was worthless, he fired a large amount of negative energy at the two. "My dream is worthless." The boy mumbled as the X-egg started mumbling the same. Amu then started to say why his dream wasn't worthless and impossible as Sakura slowly stepped away from Amu's side. Sakura then started to talk in synchronization with Amu, somehow, and the locket that Amu had begun to glow.

"My own heart: Unlock!" Amu stated as Ran went into her egg.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!" Amu and Ran said after they transformed. Amu then said that it was amazing that she transformed again until a light stopped her. She looked over to Sakura to see that Neko was floating into her egg and going into Sakura.

When Sakura came out of the transformation, she had one white ear and one black ear on her head and a tail that was black and white and split down the middle is a wavy design. She had on a black and white tank top that went to her waist, where her pants started. Her pants were black and white and split horizontally and went to her knees. She had a white belt with black balls hanging from it. She got one black sneaker and one white sneaker. Sakura got Neko's bracelet on both of her wrists. Throughout her entire outfit, grey paws were trailing upwards up until her shoulder. A black headband appeared on Sakura's head and held her hair back as one white paw and one black paw, held onto the headband with a white ribbon, appeared on the band. "Character Transformation: Protective Feline!" Sakura yelled as she put her hands out in a way that resembled getting ready to fight.

"Wow! It was true!" Sakura said as she spun around and flicked her tail. "Impossible!" The X-egg yell as it fired more negative energy at the sisters. "We can do this! We don't have to stay back and let Amu do it! Do what you vowed you would do!" Neko said within Sakura as the two finished, "To protect Amu-nee!" With that, Sakura jumped up to the X-egg and batted it to the ground. "Sakura, move away!" Amu yelled as Sakura complied. "Negative Heart: Lock On! Open Heart!" Amu yelled as she purified the egg.

Ran then went out of Amu and started praising her with Miki as Neko came out of Sakura, telling her that she did great while Sakura went over and jumped onto Amu and hugged her. "Nee-san! Did you see what we did?" Sakura asked as she looked up to her sister happily. "Y-Yeah." Amu replied as she hugged her sister back. The egg went back into the boy and when he woke up, he looked around a bit. Amu then started lecturing him as Sakura went back to clinging to Amu's sleeve and smiling at him. He then went on about the "Spicy Hinamori-senpai!" and started doing animated poses, confusing Amu and Sakura. When he came close to Amu and Sakura, he said that he'd want to stay their number one fan but he was sent flying by the two freaked out girls. Even while flying away, he wished them a good day.

"Oi! Hinamori's!" Kukai called. "T-The Guardians?" Amu asked as she turned around slowly as Sakura ungripped herself from Amu's sleeve and got her weapons ready. "Okay, Neko, fish?" "Check!" Neko said as she held up one big fish, for Sakura, and four little fish for Minami, Ran, Miki, and herself. "Good, good. Minami, squirt guns?" "Check!" Minami said as she handed Sakura her, fully loaded, squirt gun and held up squirt gun belts for the charas. "Okay, Ran, Miki, are you ready?" Sakura asked as she turned to the two charas that had flown over with her. "Yeah!" Ran and Miki yelled as everyone got war paint on. "Okay, lock and load." Sakura said as she turned around to hear "S-Sorry!" and to see Amu run off without her. Again. "Well, that wasn't what I expect-" Kukai started before Sakura squirted her squirt gun in Kukai's face.

Due to surprise, Kukai fell over and started coughing. "K-Kukai! Are you okay?" The guardians asked as they turned towards him and circled around him. They saw how his face paled when he looked up so, wondering what was so bad, they turned to look where he was looking and they paled too. "You made Amu-nee run away, again." Sakura said as she clicked her squirt gun along with the charas. "N-Now, Hinamori-san-" Tadase started before he was squirted in the face. "You were the first one to hurt nee-san." Sakura stated as she soaked him from head to toe. She then continued, "And you were the one who made nee-san run away." Sakura then soaked Kukai from head to toe. "And you two!" Sakura started as she turned towards Yaya and Nadeshiko, who were clinging together for safety. "Did not do anything to nee-san." Sakura stated as she smiled.

Nadeshiko and Yaya sighed as Sakura walked over to them. "But," Sakura started, causing Nadeshiko and Yaya to stiffen. "I could use your help." Sakura finished as she handed Yaya and Nadeshiko squirt guns that Minami had brought extra of. "Well, we can't really do that." Nadeshiko said as she put the squirt gun onto the ground along with Yaya. "Okay." Sakura said as she shrugged and was about to pull out the fish, which she had attached to her back, when Amu came back. "Sakura! I forgot you again! Sorry!" Amu yelled as she ran up to her sister. Sakura just smiled and grabbed Amu's sleeve. "Bye Nadeshiko-chan! Bye Yaya-chan!" Sakura yelled as she waved back to Yaya and Nadeshiko, declaring them friends.

Once Sakura and Amu were gone, Kukai and Tadase got up. "Why does she like you two?" Kukai asked as he held his arms around himself to keep warm. "Well, she said that we didn't do anything to Amu-chi." Yaya said as she put her hand to her chin and started thinking. "And I believe that she has approved of us being near Hinamori-san." Nadeshiko said as she smiled. "When will she approve us?" Tadase muttered as he looked down while he held his arms around himself to stay warm as well. "Is that a bit of jealousy I hear in your voice Tadase?" Kukai asked as he leaned toward Tadase and nudged him. "N-No!" Tadase replied, blushing red from his inquisition. "Okay then." Kukai said as he sighed; his hopes for his brother-like friend finding a girlfriend gone.

When Amu and Sakura got home, they went to Amu's room, after ten minutes of trying to get Sakura to stay in her room, and finished their homework quickly. After that, Amu sat on her bed while Sakura sat at the end of her bed, curled up like a cat, until Amu started chasing Ran and Miki. Sakura looked up, yawned, and snuggled her head back into her arms, where Neko and Minami were leaning against her.

Neither Amu, Sakura, nor the charas noticed Amu's green egg wobble a bit or noticed Sakura's orange egg wobble a bit.

XwX

Sorry for all the quoting, again. What do you, the readers, think about TadaSaku? This one wasn't as long as the last one. Sorry. Hope it was good though! Review please!

XwX

Okay, what pairing is your favorite? TadaSaku, KukaiSaku, KairiSaku, or NagiSaku? Go to my page to vote please! I don't know how much longer I'm going to keep up the poll!


End file.
